


Batata quente

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Sasha era uma responsabilidade que todos queriam passar para as mãos dos outros. Apenas Connie estava disposto a ajudá-la.





	Batata quente

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta é a primeira oneshot que escrevo para esse casal. Optei por uma doubledrabble. Pode parecer uma história pequena, mas juro que não é fácil fechar exatamente em duzentas palavras. *risos*
> 
> Perdoem a graçinha do título. Boa leitura!

Sasha estava correndo outra vez. Ninguém mais sentia pena; estavam todos acostumados aos castigos que a garota recebia. Afinal, ela nunca parava quieta, não importava quantas chances o pobre Keith Shadis tentasse oferecer. Naquela tarde, tentara furtar algumas batatas. Foi pega no flagra, e não teve desculpa. Você vai dar vinte voltas no campo de treinamento. Durante o jantar! Seja rápida se quiser terminar a tempo de comer alguma sobra.  
A Blouse não choramingou em momento algum. Correu pelo campo, arfando de cansaço, pois o dia fora longo. Suas pernas tremiam. Seus braços estavam rijos. Quando completou a última volta, seu cérebro estava tão quente quanto as batatas que tentara furtar. Sentou-se ali mesmo. Na verdade, caiu de joelhos. Tentou se lembrar de como respirar, mas uma força invisível comprimia seu peito.  
Virou-se de súbito ao ouvir os passos. Connie aproximava-se com uma expressão tímida em seu rosto. Trazia as mãos às costas. Tolo! Acreditava mesmo que poderia enganar o olfato apurado de Sasha? Ela atacou-o como um lobo faminto, e o pobre garoto foi ao chão. O alimento foi roubado e rapidamente engolido. A Blouse deliciou-se com o cheiro, o gosto. Batata! Connie fitou-a, atônito. Ela não tinha salvação!


End file.
